Summer's Tone
by lovelysakura99
Summary: She kept reminding those summers, full of sun, warmth and fun. She kept remembering of him. Her summer. Her Natsu. / AU NaLu and others


This story is an AU actually inspired by two songs. The first being "Natsu Neiro" (which is the title) by SCANDAL and "Endless Summer" by NEWS. Both are bittersweet songs talking about a summer that is over but keep remembering about. While "Natsu Neiro" is more of a love song, "Endless Summer" talks more about a childhood dream that is related to a summer. Both are extremely fitting to this fic so go listen to them/read the lyrics if you have the chance.

And the summer theme, well Natsu equals summer so I just couldn't help. Me and my Fairy Tail phase…

I don't own the characters and blablabla

Enjoy!

* * *

**ナツネイロ ****(Summer's tone)**

With the years, Lucy realized she hated this season. She hated that she loved it so much.

Summer.

It always remembered her of him.

Natsu.

Young summers, when their love seemed to be forever and that it was full of beautiful promises. Special summers, that, for 2 years, had filled her teenage heart.

But it was long time gone. The last time she had saw Natsu was at their high school graduation, when they had promised to find each other again. With Natsu who wanted to discover and take photos of the world and Lucy who wanted to enter university in Literature, they parted ways, promising to write and call, but the reality had came to them. It was hard to keep track. Harder then they ever thought

And it had been more or less 5 years. Lucy was now a young promising writer, having her first book raising the popularity charts and she had no news of Natsu since.

Lucy always somewhat regretted that she chose not to follow him. As she was scared of not pleasing her father for not going to university and scared that their love wouldn't really last forever, she had choose the "safe" way. Still, she couldn't help but to think of the "what if". Maybe those summers had continued over the years.

But those summers were over. She had now a fiancé, that she loved, of course. She just sometimes wondered how much she loved him.

Ironically, she had met Sting a summer, a week before her birthday. At first, the man seemed rude and incompatible with Lucy. After a couple of unwanted encounter, the young writer had realized how nice could be the man and that the first rudeness he gave was simply that he was lonely. Lucy then decided to befriend him which soon turn into love.

Yes he wasn't as charming, smiling those boyish grin and kind of explosive as a certain man of her past, but Sting still had the charm to make a smile and made her comfortable in her somewhat stressful life.

And after a two years of dating, at the tender age of 23, Sting had proposed and Lucy couldn't think of another answer than "yes".

But in one corner of her mind, she kept reminding those summers, full of sun, warmth and fun. She kept remembering of him.

Her summer.

Her Natsu.

Of course her high school friends, that she had all slightly lose contact trough off the years, had to contact her in this dreadful season. At least, she knew that it was only going to be her _girlfriends_ that she would meet. She was really scared to meet him, even if it would less than a minute.

"LU-CHAN!"

The scream made jerked up Lucy from her sit in the restaurant where she was waiting, when she saw the blunette that she called a best friend years ago.

"Levy-chan!"

The two gave a bear hug with tears in their eyes, both saying how long it was since they met.

"I can't believe that you are now a writer! I read your book! 4 times! It's so good! I'm so proud! And I kept thinking that I was the one who read the first draft of it when we were in high school!" Levy said with dreamy eyes and a smile ear to ear.

Lucy laughed to this. "But those draft were awful when you think about it."

"No! They were a start! Not everyone can be perfect from the beginning!" Levy said, laughing back.

"I see the party already started!" A voice added. Turning, both women saw three other women, smiling back at them.

"Erza! Mira! Cana!"

The women smiled and cried of joy seeing back each other, remembering the younger days.

After the first greetings, they all sat and chatted happily.

"Juvia is sorry to be late!" The tall blunette said, arriving 15 minutes later and an other round of scream and smile started.

Still chatting happily, they ordered their food and continued with a catch up of the last years.

"I can't believe you are dating Gray!" Lucy exclaimed when Juvia finished her story about her last years. "I still remember that you were following him everywhere in the school! And also the time you hated me because you thought I was after him!"

"Juvia is still extremely jealous." Juvia responded with a shy smile. "Gray-sama often ground me for causing scene when a girl gets too close of him."

"It's still really weird." Levy added.

"Talk for yourself!" Cana exclaimed back. "Aren't you dating this guy from Phantom High?"

"What?" Erza exclaimed back. "Who?"

Levy blushed and said in a mumble: "Gajeel."

"NO WAY!" All the four girl other than Cana and Levy screamed.

"But didn't he bullied Jet, Droy and you once to get back at the guys from our school?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes, but I met him back in university and he actually saved me from tugs. Then, we started to work together in a part time job and we… well… clicked." Levy said, still blushing. "He's really nice, a bit grumpy but really nice."

"Wow." Mirajane said simply. "I can't believe so much time passed. Cana owns a bar. Juvia is finally with Gray. Erza is with Jellal since high school and really become a lawyer. Levy is working her dream job as a librarian and is dating Gajeel from Phantom High. Lucy also works her dream job as a writer and has a fiancé. It's incredible!"

"But I really thought you would marry Natsu." Levy said and an heavy silence fell on the table. Realizing her mistake, she hastily added: "I meant…"

"It's ok, Levy-chan." Lucy simply said with a smile. "Me too, at some point, I thought I would marry Natsu. But life was made differently. I'm happy with my life now."

No one said more and a pregnant silence stayed in the air.

"Talking about marriage…" Erza said after a moment. "I'm… kind of… also getting married."

The girls all refunded their smiles to the news. All speaking loudly and at the same time.

"We decided to get married by the end of this summer." Erza added after the chaos calmed down.

"Why so fast?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Well…" Erza started blushing. She simply put a hand on her stomach and another roar of "Oh my god!" stared again.

The supper finished happily, the girls promising to be Erza's bridesmaid and help at best for the wedding.

It's only few days later that they all met again for the dresses fitting. Only having two months to prepare everything was tight but doable since Erza and Jellal wanted a simple wedding.

"But if the five of us are bridesmaids, who are the groomsman?" Cana asked.

"Well, he also asked our high school gang. Gray, Elfman, Laxus and Natsu."

Lucy's heart jumped as she heard Natsu's name.

Erza continued saying: "He also asked Gajeel since, apparently, they all became good friend with him."

"Will Natsu be back for the wedding?" Cana asked back. "Wasn't he in Africa last time?"

"He promised me he'd be there a month before the wedding. Then yesterday he freaking showed up at 3 in morning telling us it was a "surprise". Idiot." Erza said with a frown slowly turning into a smile. She then entered the fitting room to try her dress. Butterflies started to fly in Lucy's stomach.

"Did you knew something Mira?" Juvia asked the white-haired woman.

"Not really. Lisanna never really give any news, unless she's in a pinch. For me, no news mean good news!"

"What do you mean Lisanna?" Lucy couldn't help but ask. "Weren't we talking about Natsu?"

Lucy knew she wouldn't like the answer as they all froze, not looking at her.

"Girls. Please, no secrets between us." Lucy said, frowing.

"Natsu and Lisanna have been dating since a couple of months." Mirajane finally said. "Apparently they met while being in Greece since Lisanna was doing archeological search there."

"Oh." Lucy said simply. Looking at her friends, she laughed. "What's with the grim look? Didn't I say I was over Natsu? And weren't there super close when they were younger? Just because Lisanna decided to study oversea in high school that I never really met her but anyway, being Mira and Elfman's younger sister, I know she can only be nice. They must be super cute together."

No one added to that. When Mira was about to say something, Erza went out the dressing booth, and everyone stopped breathing.

"What? It's that bad?" Erza asked, somewhat looking nervous.

"No you are more than beautiful!" Mirajane said, smiling brightly.

"Jellal is going to fall all over for you again!" Cana exclaimed laughing.

Erza smiled and decided to take the dress. As they were choosing the bridesmaid's dresses, Erza took Lucy apart.

"Lucy, I want to ask you something…" Erza said, looking unsure.

"What's wrong Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering if you could be my Maid of Honor?"

"Me? But… why?" Lucy was looking at Erza, mix with a confused and happy look.

"When we were in high school, I always saw you as my little sister. I mean, I love our gang but we were somewhat close without saying anything… I know it's been years since we last really talked but it feels like it was yesterday that we were together… But if you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to!" Lucy exclaimed back, tears at the corner of her eyes. "It's just that… I really wasn't thinking that I'll be the one. Thanks for choosing me!"

Erza smiled back and hugged the blonde girl. "Ok, I'll text you for a small meeting with us and the Best Man."

"Who's the Best Man?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Natsu."

Lucy froze for half a second to the name but smiled. "He must be all excited"

"You have no idea." Erza said in a sigh. "He kept shouting: "I'm all fired up!" like the idiot he is."

"Great to know he didn't change!" Lucy said with a smile while butterflies continued their round in her stomach. Flashback of the time with him, with his weird habits of coming at odd time of the night or coming to pick her up by her window and she was the weirdo for screaming at him!

Flashbacks that she shouldn't remember.

The girls found the dress they wanted, deciding on a simple scarlet as the theme of the dresses, matching Erza's hair.

Going back to her apartment, Lucy's mind were cloud with thoughts of Natsu. He was with Lisanna anyway. And she was with Sting! He was her fiancé! She shouldn't get her mind hazy about a past that she should dig in.

Summer.

Natsu.

"Welcome back!"

Lucy jumped to the voice which made it's owner have a smirk.

"Something to reproach?" Sting said teasingly.

"No! You just surprised me!" Lucy said, pouting to her fiancé.

"I know, silly."

He then hugged her and murmured in her ear. "Happy birthday"

Confused, Lucy broke to hug and looked confusedly at her fiancé. She then felt the cold feeling of a necklace on her neck. Looking at the mirror in their living room, Lucy saw the beautiful silver necklace with a pink heart.

"Sting… It's beautiful! But my birthday is tomorrow!" Lucy softly said.

"Early gift. If you don't like it, I can take it back and give it tomorrow."

Lucy shook her head and run back to his arms.

"Thank you."

She had Sting. She shouldn't think about summers.

Or Natsu.

But not thinking about Natsu was harder and harder as she looked at the white screen in front of her. Only two days had passed since her birthday and memories of the past had invaded her mind. She hadn't write one single line since, meaning she had caught an horrible writer's block. Not only that, her high school friends had all sended texts or called for her birthday, making her having flashbacks in full force.

Sighing loudly, she removed her glasses and got up from her desk. Her cellphone beeped loudly, announcing it was the time to meet Erza, Jellal and Natsu.

The simple thought of meeting Natsu was dreading her. Mixed feeling was swallowing her up.

But at the end, she was extremely excited.

Arriving at the hotel where Erza and Jellal had decided to do their wedding, Lucy felt her heart beat louder in her chest, and never ending butterflies in her stomach.

Jellal was the first to remarked her as he waved and smiled at her.

"Long time no see!" He said happily.

"Long time no see! And congrats for the wedding and all!" Lucy respond as happily.

"Thank you! But I can tell you the same!"

Lucy smiled shyly, touching the ring on her left's hand ring finger.

Erza arrived with the hotel's staff and they started to talk about all the wedding plans and what they wanted from the Maid of Honor.

"For the Best Man… Where is the Best Man?" The staff asked, making Lucy glad that she wouldn't have to ask it.

"He said he'll be late… you can continue, we'll deal with him later." Erza responded.

They continued with a tour of the small white tent next to hotel where they were planing to do the reception. As Erza said what she wanted, with Jellal and Lucy simply suggesting things once in a while, Lucy felt something crept behind her.

Feeling a something warm on her neck, she shrieked and crouched.

Hearing his laugh after all this year almost made her high on emotions.

"You still so easily scared, Lucy!" he said, still laughing.

"You're late, Natsu." Erza said, clearly upset.

"Sorry." He said cheekily.

Even his boyish grin was the same, Lucy soon realized as she looked up at him. She could tell that he had grew up and had somewhat aged but most his trait, from his pink hair to his sparkling black eyes, passing by his toothy smile that showed his canines, had stayed the same.

The same she knew. The same she loved.

"Are going to get up Lucy or you're going to continue checking me out?" Natsu said, still keeping his cheeky tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she said: "Long time no see to you too, Natsu. Guess you didn't mature one bit."

Natsu flashed her his best smile as the hotel's worker continued to ask more for the wedding.

"So, how you've been doing?" Natsu asked when the couple continued to talk to the worker a little bit later about the payment and other technicalities.

"Nothing much." Lucy said, slightly uncomfortable being alone with him.

"And your book, isn't something?"

"You read it?" Lucy asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah! It was your dream to publish your book since forever ! I couldn't believe when Erza shipped it to me! I don't like reading but your book kept me hooked! I really felt connect with the characters…"

Lucy blushed at that and changed the subject. "And you, your trips?"

Erza and Jellal came back as Natsu was telling her his story about awaking a tiger and almost getting killed by it. Lucy was laughing so hard that tears had came out his eyes.

"Well, it's all for today!" Erza said. "Thanks for coming. It wasn't much but it's good to have other opinions also."

"Thanks for inviting us!" Lucy responded, as she calmed down from her laughs.

"It must have been good for you! With your wedding coming up." Jellal added.

Lucy started to play with her ring as she felt Natsu's eyes on it. "I still have time. Even if he proposed, we have no date in mind and he wants to finish is M.A. before we actually get married."

The young writer felt highly uncomfortable talking about Sting in front of Natsu but no one asked anything more and everyone just went the exit.

As they were waiving to the couple who had other things to settle, Natsu and Lucy walked towards the station. Natsu was happily saying that Erza had forced him to stay at Gray's house but Jellal had said it was for his best since the red-haired had awful mood swings with her pregnancy.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu started, suddenly switching of subject. "Are you free now?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I just wanted to catch up time… You know!" Seeing Lucy's unsureness, he quickly added: "But I don't your _fiancé_ to be jealous or anything…."

"It's ok. Sting isn't that kind." She said simply. "I was just… surprised. I guess. It's really been awhile."

Natsu smiled and exclaimed happily that he wanted to eat a spicy curry and Lucy could only smiled at that.

Being with Natsu this evening was probably one of the biggest mistakes she could've done in the moment. But it felt so good.

Natsu _had_ change. Subtly. By the stories he was telling, by the way he was acting, Lucy could see he wasn't the simple idiot he was. He _had_ mature. Thought that in general, he was still a highly spontaneous knucklehead.

It felt different, yet it felt the same. A warmth that took control of all her body, as if it was putting her on fire but yet made her so comfortable.

And as they were taking a coffee by the end of the evening, Lucy felt back at the time she knew all of him as he knew all of her.

"And recently he's been nicer. The company had problems which made him stand back a little. He said he was sorry for all he did when I was younger. But, it's my father. It's not like I won't forgive him. I said I needed a little time. I mean, if it wasn't of my love for writing, I would have never finish my bachelor. He had just cut all my finances suddenly just because he still didn't approve and wanted me to marry some guy! In the bloody twentieth century!"

Lucy sighed and took a sip of her cappuccino. It had been awhile since she had ranted like that. She had never told as much to anyone. Not even to Sting.

"I guess even you change a little." Natsu said smiling warmly at her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, suspicious.

"You would have never stand up your father before. You wanted so hard to please him. You became stronger."

Lucy blushed to the compliment.

"So, I heard about your school, your writing even about your father but you still didn't say anything about your fiancé!"

The writer started to look at everything but the man in front of her. "There's nothing much to say."

Natsu laughed. "You still a weirdo! Isn't your future husband? Don't you have something to say?"

"I don't know what to say! It's embarrassing…" Lucy said shifting on her chair, still uneasy. "What do you want to know?"

The pink-haired man made a face as if he was thinking. "What do you like about him?"

"What I like about him?" She repeated surprised. "I guess… the way that he likes to play the bad guy when he's a sweetheart. He gets lonely easily but hates to say anything about it…"

Natsu didn't say anything as Lucy unconsciously touched the ring.

"You… like him don't you?"

Lucy jumped at the question. Looking at Natsu, she saw that he was looking at her directly in the eyes, his eyes serious and focus, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." The answer was quiet, almost whispered. As if Lucy was scared that by answering loudly, her worries would show up in her voice. She adverted her eyes and went back to stare her cappuccino.

"Then I'm happy!"

"What?" The blonde responded, glancing up at him.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Natsu said with the biggest smile she ever saw.

Her breath got caught in her throat. She didn't know what to respond to that.

"And your love life?" She asked, wanting to change subject.

Natsu was about to respond when her cellphone rang.

"I'm sorry, just a moment." She told Natsu when she saw it was Sting that he called.

_"Hey! You're not at your apartment. I thought you said you would come back early."_

"I'm sorry! I forgot to text you. I'm with a friend and I didn't see the time past."

_"It's ok… I just wanted to know."_

Lucy knew this type voice. It was the "I want to see you but I don't to bother you" voice.

"I'll be home shortly."

_"No take your time with you friend. Weren't those that you haven't seen since high school?"_

"Yes… I'll see later then."

Saying the last greetings, Lucy closed her cellphone and sighed.

"Fiancé?" Natsu asked, seeming to be simply curious.

Lucy simply nodded.

"Then shouldn't you go back home? You look like you want to see him."

Lucy wanted to say that he was right, but a part of her, seeming to grow bigger and bigger, just wanted to stay with Natsu.

"Let's call it a night!" The pink-haired man exclaimed, not waiting for her answer and getting ready to go by the door.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said softly.

"It's ok! No need to say sorry." Natsu said, tapping her shoulder.

They both went to the station where they were going opposite way. As they were parting, Natsu seemed to remember of something.

"I almost forgot. Happy birthday." He said as he gave her a small box.

"You remember… Thank you!" She said, feeling moved.

"Open it!"

Lucy opened to see a necklace with the 12 zodiac signs. The writer could feel tears threatening to fall.

"I remembered you loved zodiacs and everything astrological so when I saw it in Greece, I could only think of you. It's not much though."

"Thank you so much, Natsu! You have no idea…" Her voice cracked as tears poured.

She felt weird crying in front of him when she couldn't even explain to him . More then the gift, it was that he _remembered_.

"Don't cry!" He said, panicking. "I don't like it when you cry."

The whole session felt as a flashback as Natsu swept away the tears running on her cheeks with his thumb. It was as if she was back 5 years ago. The thumb was softly on her cheek, then all his palm was warming her cheek. He then put his hand under her chin, she can feel his body warmth near her. Surrounding her. It's warm, like an afternoon under the summer sun. Their eyes met and it's there.

Summer.

Natsu.

Suddenly the magic wear off, Natsu is not as close as he was. Lucy remember that she's not the one she was 5 years ago. She now has someone else in her life. A _fiancé_. And Natsu too was taken.

An awkward silence is around us. None of them actually know how they almost… they are not even sure what.

"Then, you better go. See you soon!"

And without more, he's already gone and Lucy felt like crying for a whole new reason.

She goes back home, hugs tightly Sting, but a part of her is aching for something new.

Aching for a new summer.

As the wedding got closer, the more she was seeing Natsu. Even with all the excitation around the wedding, she kept catching herself looking for him but she stayed carefully far for him, especially alone. And every time Lucy looked at the necklace she received from Natsu, she then looked at the one given by Sting and refused to wear both, unsure why but uncomfortable with both. Her ring was sometimes feeling heavy and made remember the commitment she gave, but the betrayal her heart somewhat did.

The wedding was now in a week and Lucy was coordinating the bachelorette party. They had decided to keep simple with a spa day and a night at the hotel with a hot male dancer to walk trough the party.

The party was a blast and as everyone was falling asleep at the small hours of the morning, Lucy found herself on the small balcony, feeling the humid air of the end of summer.

"Lu-chan."

"Ah Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed smiling tiredly. "I thought you were dead drunk like the others."

"Nah." Levy said, also smiling tiredly. "I was drunk but my high just went down so I wanted a bit of air before sleeping. You?"

"Same."

"Sure? You look like you have a lot in your mind."

"Yeah…" Lucy unconsciously touched her ring.

"Problem with Sting?" Levy asked seeing her friend's reflex.

"No. I'm the problem." She responded in a sighed.

A silence passed before Levy asked: "Natsu?"

Lucy groaned. "Am I that obvious?"

"No. But I know you even with the years that passed. I also know Natsu. I know as well how you guys were when you were together." Levy smiled softly. "Moreover, I read your book."

To that, Lucy gave a terrorize look to Levy.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone who didn't saw you together back then would be able to make the link. I mean, the characters are pretty different from you guys in general but…"

"I never plan to do it." Lucy added softly. "When I wrote the biggest part of it, it was just after we broke up. Then in university they asked us to work on our biggest piece and everything came to life… I never thought people would make any connection…."

"The title give it away a little away when you know how you always called Natsu… "Endless Summer". A story about two strangers going in an fantastic adventure a beautiful summer and having to go separate ways by the end of it. Wishing for a never-ending summer as they fall in love. I really loved it. The bittersweetness of it is beautiful. Even if the characters do not look like Natsu and you, I can feel the bittersweetness of your relationship in it."

Levy's eyes were shining brightly as she spoke, the happiness clearly in her voice. Lucy felt a built-up of unknown emotions.

"I still like him. Somehow. But I really like Sting. I just can't figure it out. Natsu was always there, in the back of my mind. And I keep feeling that I was always lying to myself… I…" Lucy then realized something as her mouth open in surprised. "I _am_ lying to myself. I can't forget Natsu. I never got over Natsu. I never could. Even if I love Sting, Natsu…"

Lucy started to cry. Maybe it was the alcohol still present in her blood but everything seemed so clear yet so messed up. Just to say out loud, to say it Levy, it felt as a big part of her had been liberated. Levy simply hugged her friend. They soon were tired enough to go to sleep.

The next morning, the girls were still chatting happily, laughing as most of them had an hangover, minus the main girl since with her pregnancy, couldn't drink as much alcohol. She still had fun and was happy, as she warmly thanked her bridesmaids.

Arriving home, she found herself alone as Sting was probably busy. She was used of him come in her apartment at random moments. They had decided to not yet live together as he was finishing is M.A. but like he was mostly at her place that at his own, it was almost as if.

After posing her stuff in her room and taking a quick bite in the kitchen. She installed herself in the living room and opened the TV. After some time not really watching what was on, she turned it off and sighed to herself. Turning her attention on the ring on her finger, she removed it slowly and felt like a pressure on her shoulder went off.

Her mind was in a puddle. Now that her feelings for Natsu had came back, stronger than all this years, she just couldn't brush it off and do like it didn't exist. She wasn't being fair to Sting who liked and cherished her more than she could ever ask for.

Putting the ring down the table, she heard her door opened. She did not look at him as she heard him gasped.

"Why?" was the only word he said. "Does it mean…?"

"I love you Sting. I really do. But…"

"You never forgot him."

She finally looked at him when he sat next to her. He sighed as he took the ring. For a moment, the longest and most painful wait in Lucy's opinion, Sting didn't say anything. He was simply staring at the ring, as if he was trying to control his emotions.

"I knew there was someone else. You always had this distant look, especially during summers. I thought by proposing I could somehow tie you down." He passed his hand in his hair in a frustrated manner. "I wish I could punch this guy. I wish I could seriously beat him up"

"I'm sorry." Lucy said in a small voice.

Another silence passed before Sting responded: "You better be."

Sting left her apartment's key on the table and left. The tears that she had hold up was now freely running but she could finally be true to her, even if she had hurt someone she loved and herself in the process.

Lucy didn't let herself down by the separation though. She had a responsibility for her friend and wanted to be the best Maid of Honor that she could.

Thus, the week passed in a flash and the wedding was already the next day. All the bridesmaid and groomsman were to stay in the hotel next to where the ceremony would take place. Not wanting the future spouses to meet, girls stayed with girls and boys stayed boys.

After a happy dinner and a fun talk, the girls all went to sleep. Lucy, wanting to actually get some air, decided to go for a walk in the garden of the hotel. She soon saw Natsu who was watching the moon on a bench near the pond of the hotel.

"Hey." She simply announced, siting next to him, also contemplating the stars.

"Hey." He responded back, his eyes never leaving the sky. "You don't wear the ring anymore."

Surprise at his words, she looked at him as he still has his eyes on the moon. The writer felt quite weird. Levy had remarked but had said nothing. Lucy didn't know if the other girls had remarked but no one had utter a word. Maybe they were all to focus on the wedding, which wasn't a bad thing. The last person she thought that would remarked was Natsu.

She started to play with her left ring finger, finding it weird to have it empty.

"You guys broke up?" The pink-haired man finally asked, looking at her.

She nodded mildly, turning back her view to the night sky.

"I thought you loved him."

"I do."

"Then why?" His question was soft, as if we was scared to ask, scared to hurt her.

"I didn't love him enough. I couldn't give him what he needed. With me, he was happy but I'm sure he could be happier with someone else. Someone able to give him all that he needs and all her love." She said as softly, her eyes finally looking back at at him.

"Then who will give you your happiness?" He asked in a whisper. If they weren't alone with only the sound of the wind, Lucy would've miss it.

To that she smile bitterly at him. "I'll give it to myself. My friends can give some too. Till I find the right person for me. A person I'll love completely and will love as wholly." Her smile turned to a shy one as she finished.

A part of her wanted to tell him that he was that person, he was partly the reason why she couldn't be with Sting anymore but she couldn't bear it. He had Lisanna and she wanted anything but to cause distress in Natsu.

The look on Natsu face was mixed between pain and sadness, which made wonder Lucy what was causing such emotions in him.

"I'm going back to my room." Lucy suddenly exclaimed after a moment. "We have a big day tomorrow and if Erza is as freaking out as she was today, I'll need all my energy!"

Natsu finally chuckled at this and flashed his boyish grin. "Good luck with that."

Lucy smiled, waved goodnight and went to her room.

The next had indeed a stressful start. Erza was unable to calm down as she paced in her fitting room as they were trying to do her makeup and hair.

In the other side, the ceremony passed without any problem, even too quickly, Lucy thought.

As Erza and Jellal were saying their "I do", Lucy's smile became wider as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She simply glanced at Natsu who was looking at her, offering her his cheeky grin, making her smile even wider.

The ceremony ended with a big party as everyone were congratulating Mr and Mrs Fernandes.

"Yo!" Natsu exclaimed, giving Lucy a cup of champagne and putting his arm left arm around her neck.

"Are you already drunk, Natsu?" She asked suspiciously as Natsu laughed loudly.

"Just a little bit."

He was so close, his warmth was surrounding her, making her a little bit dizzy. The champagne wasn't helping.

"Oi, idiot! Calm down on the champagne!" She heard Gray as he was coming toward them, loosing his tie as if ready to remove his suit, Juvia not far behind.

"Don't tell me what to do, princess." Natsu retorted.

Before their usual pointless fight start, Lucy laughed. "Juvia, who do you do with them under the same roof?"

"Juvia asked herself the same question. She would want Natsu-san to quickly find himself an apartment." Juvia respond, a bit of a smile by the corner of her lips.

"It's a pain!" Natsu replied. "I'll squat people's house till I'll find what I'm doing next!"

Lucy could only laugh at Natsu's behavior, trying to not think that he'll leave at some point. It's true. He was here only for the wedding. What will he do afterward? And where was Lisanna?

Not wanting depressing thoughts around her mind for at least the rest of the night, Lucy drank in a shot the rest of her champagne.

"I want another of that!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Let's go!" Natsu responded as joyful.

The couple rolled their eyes. Not that Lucy really cared. She just wanted to enjoy her time with Natsu while it would last.

The evening continued as Juvia caught the bridal bouquet ("Gray-sama! I caught it!" "You know what it means, Gray!" "Please don't put ideas in her head… Not now!") and Elfman caught the garter ("A man never turn back on a tradition!" "I never said I was going to say yes!").

Everyone was getting drunker as the time past and Lucy was no exception. Natsu and her were talking in a corner of the room, drinking drink after drink, laughing of all in nothing. As most guests were resting in the hotel, you could see couples go back to the hotel hands in hands (or tongues in mouths).

"It's official, my head is spinning way to much. I'm going to sleep." Lucy declared, seeing that the newly spouses had disappear, so had most guests.

Natsu didn't respond. He simply took her hand in his interlacing their fingers.

"Natsu?" She asked. She was still sitting next to him and was awfully close. She suddenly took conscience and how _close_ they were.

Before she could say or even think more, Natsu attacked quite sloppily her mouth with his, making the young writer jolt in surprise. It reminded her of their first kiss.

It didn't take time though for the kisses to become more heated, hands grabbing what they founded, body pressed as if they wanted to melt together. Lucy didn't know how but they had arrived in his hotel room, his hands already removing her scarlet dress, bitting and sucking every piece of skin he could find.

It was definitively different. Their sexual relations were never that heated. Younger, they had been too inexperience to be able to have half the tension, half the _need_ they had now. It was melting Lucy completely.

A hot summer.

With no turning back.

She woke in the morning with a throbbing in her head. Turning in the bed, she felt someone with her. It was warm. She was naked.

"Shit." She mumbled as flashed from last night came to her.

She couldn't believe she had let it happen. So fast, so easily. She was disgusted with herself.

Trying hard not to wake up Natsu, she pick up dress, put it on the best she and flew to her room. Thirty minutes she was out the hotel before anyone could even caught her.

No turning back.

She was ashamed. Natsu had Lisanna, who could she succumb so easily? She refused to put the fault on the alcohol. She knew she had wanted it. Natsu had probably took a glass more than he should've and confused her. She couldn't think of another reason.

Three weeks had passed after the wedding and Lucy had successfully avoid Natsu from all occasion. She had met the girls for an after wedding kind of party (minus Erza who had went to a cruise with Jellal for their honeymoon) but she had flew the minute she knew the boys were coming.

Levy had gave a the "I know something is wrong" look but Lucy didn't gave the time to say anything to the small blunette. She still felt really ashamed about the all situation.

Lucy sighed, still looking at her white screen, incapable to write anything coherent. She had promised her editor a draft of a new story after the wedding but her thoughts were all over the place.

The bell rang and Lucy welcomed happily the distraction it would give. She froze when she saw the person at the door.

"Sting…"

"I came to take few stuff I forgot." He said rudely, entering the apartment, not even waiting for Lucy's answer.

The writer couldn't really be mad at him, after what she had done.

After thirty minutes or so, Sting had two bags full of miscellaneous things.

"You forgot nothing?" Lucy asked, smiling awkwardly at him.

"No. If you find anything, just trow it. I don't plan on seeing you back." He responded coldly.

"Sting… I…"

"Don't say you're sorry. It pisses me off."

Lucy stayed silent, tears building up inside of her. But she refused to cry, she had deserved this treatment.

Sting opened the door to get out but saw someone standing there. Lucy gasped, alarmed.

"Natsu!"

Before Lucy could register the events, Sting had dropped his bags and shoved Natsu in the wall in front of her apartment's door.

No sound came out of her month as she heard Sting mumbled something to Natsu, to then punch him.

"STING! STOP!" The words were out of her mouth before she realized. And as she was about to try to separate them, Sting took a step back.

Not even looking at Lucy, he took back the bags he had dropped. He gave a last glance to Lucy and the blonde girl could swear she saw a smirk on his face. He then left without a word.

Lucy stood awkwardly there for a moment, before she remembered Natsu.

"You have to put ice on your face or else it'll swell!" She said, taking Natsu by the arm and inviting him in her apartment. She pushed him on the couch in the living room and went to look for ice in the kitchen.

Soon, she went back to Natsu with a small towel and ice. She put it on his cheek, a knee on the couch between his legs crouching toward him. He made a hiss.

"Please don't baby, it'll be over soon." She said.

"It remind me the times I would get into fights at school and that you would always somehow patched me up." Natsu said after few minutes.

Not wanting to dig in her memories with the pink-haired man, Lucy preferred to not answer.

"Why you left without saying anything?" Natsu whispered, suddenly looking intensely at her.

"What?" She asked, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"The wedding. I was hella drunk, but I still remember."

Lucy froze, which give Natsu the opportunity to put one arm around her waist and the other one behind her head. He then pushed her a little bit toward him, making her drop the ice. She gasped and he kissed her.

She quickly distanced herself from him by standing up and taking few steps back.

"No." Lucy exclaimed resolutely.

"Why not?" Natsu shouted back, somewhat looking frustrated.

"How can I kiss someone how has a girlfriend?" She screamed, getting mad too.

"What?" It was Natsu turn to be confused. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Eh? But Lisanna…" Lucy didn't finish her sentence, confused.

"Lisanna? We broke up months ago! She couldn't put up that I couldn't forget you. Which is understandable. I guess." Natsu responded with a toothy grin, forgetting that he was mad few seconds ago.

"But… What? Then… What?" Lucy was beyond confused.

Natsu only kept smiling as he got up and got closer of her. Putting back his arms around her waist, he gave an hesitant kiss. Seeing no reaction from the blonde in his arms, he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"No!" Lucy shouted again, taking few step back. "No! I just cannot! It… No! How can you just come back and fuck up my life in a month and a half? How can you just kiss me and not have a girlfriend when I've been sure I did the biggest mistake of my life and make me feel guilty of so many things? How can you still make my heart beat so fast and mess me up and…" Lucy sighed frustrated. Natsu just kept grinning.

"You're rambling, Lucy."

Lucy sighed again and sat on the couch, hiding her face in her hands. She felt Natsu sit next to her, putting his arm around her. She unconsciously put her head on his shoulder.

"You couldn't forget about me?" She asked in a small voice after a moment.

"Never. I always finished by buy a gift for your birthday, even if I wouldn't send it to you. I was always regretting to not ask you to come with me…" Lucy felt him hold her tighter. "When I read your book, I kept hoping you wrote it thinking about me. I…"

"I wrote thinking about you." She said, interrupting him. "I wrote the biggest part after you left. A part of me wanted to follow you but…" She didn't anymore.

"It's ok. We were young and scared. Maybe. Now I know that I don't want to let go of you anymore."

"I couldn't really forget about you too." Lucy said in a small voice, finally looking at him. "But let take it slow." She added, her voice getting stronger. "I don't want to rush in a relationship. Not after all this story. Let's get back to know each other."

Natsu glanced back at her. "Does it mean no sex?"

Lucy bolted up, mixed with outrage and shyness as a blush colored her cheeks. "Of course!"

"It'll be hard since I'll be squatting here from now on." Natsu said, actually posing as he was thinking about the biggest dilemma in his life.

"What? Since when?" Lucy shouted.

"Well, now that we hooked up, Juvia will definitively kick me out. She's already piss about me ruining her "precious moments with her Gray-sama". And I'm staying around to finish a project with Gajeel so I'll need a place sleep right?"

"And where is my opinion in all that?" Lucy asked in a huff, now thinking that she had been set up by her friends.

"You can't say no to me, Lucy." Natsu respond, as cheeky as ever.

"I swear, why was I missing you? You just can trow my life upside down!" She cried out, walking angrily toward the kitchen.

"But you love it." He murmured in her ear, hugging her from behind.

She turned in his embrace and glares at him, a blush still present on her face. He was still smiling, eyes shining. She then pushed him back and stuck her tongue out at him. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. At least not for the moment.

Since he was right. It was his warmth. Her warm summer sun. That she loved. That she couldn't forget after all this years. That had changed but yet felt so right.

Summer.

Natsu.

Summer was ending, but a new summer was starting in her life.

**The End**

****Omake 1 - Sting**

Sting was moping around. Not that he would say it to anyone. Breaking up with Lucy was harder than he thought. After all, he had been with her for more than 2 years and he really thought that she would forget about her ex-boyfriend completely to be with him. But he had been wrong. The bastard came back and he knew he had lost. At least, Lucy could be happy. He loved her and still wanted her to be happy, not that he would ever say it out loud. Plus, he had the chance to punch the guy which made Sting certainly happy.

But it was lonely. Kicking a rock on his way, Sting heard a small meow. He then saw a small cat, looking like he hadn't eat in days.

"Poor little boy." Sting thought. He gave a part of his tuna sandwich with the cat happily munched.

Taking the cat in his hand, the small animal simply purr, already happy with the small affection someone was giving to him.

"I like you too. Let's go home… Lector."

The cat perked, as if he approved of the name. Suddenly, Sting didn't felt as lonely.

****Omake 2 - Natsu, Gray & Juvia**

Natsu was groaning.

"So, what did you do for her to avoid you?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"Shut up princess. Go back to your castle and leave me alone." Natsu retorted bitterly.

"You are in my castle, between, idiot." Gray responded, rolling his eyes.

"Juvia would really appreciate if Natsu-san would get with Lucy-san and get out of Juvia and Gray-sama's apartment." Juvia said in a sigh as she heard them argue.

"I wouldn't mind. If she didn't avoid me." Natsu said in a pout.

"You only had to not think with your dick and alcohol, dumbass." Gray respond with a laugh.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from, you who do hanky-pinky in the middle of the night." Natsu replied.

Juvia's face turned livid. "You… You…"

"Heard everything? Well duh. Quite disturbing, if you ask me."

Juvia then turned red and escaped to her room.

"Fuck you, asshole! She's not going to let me touch her for _weeks_!" Gray roared at Natsu which made him laugh. Gray then went to Juvia to try to calm her down.

Natsu felt extremely better afterward. Now, if we could only get talk to Lucy.

****Omake 3 - Lisanna**

Lisanna opened the email sent by her sister. The object was simply: "ERZA AND JELLAL'S WEDDING! " Lisanna could almost heard her sister's excited voice with only this. The message was simply a link to download a bunch of pictures.

Looking at them, Lisanna felt a wave of nostalgia. It had been 3 years since she had last seen her family and friends and she really missed them right now. Plus the fact that she had been unable to go to the wedding because of an important excavation. There was also the fact that she never had been this close of Erza since she had went oversea for her high school but she still would have wanted to be there.

Lisanna smiled at the photos anyway. She saw her brother and her presume future sister-in-law Evergreen, Mirajane laughing with Cana drinking wine from the bottle, Jellal laughing as Erza seemed to scream at Gray for removing part of his suit and… Natsu with a blonde girl, his arm around her neck, both of them laughing with a glass of champagne in their hands.

Lisanna knew this blonde girl, Lucy. Though that they had never met, she had heard about the writer by her sister and by Natsu. While the pink-haired man had stayed evasive about the girl, Mirajane had said all about her. She knew that she had to be a good girl, even if she was a little jealous of the connection she had with Natsu.

When they were together, Natsu always, unconsciously probably, looked for something for the blonde. He sometimes had this distant look, as if his mind had never been with her. Therefore, after 4 months, Lisanna just grew tired of it and broke up. She wanted Natsu happy anyway and she couldn't give him what he wanted the most: Lucy.

Shaking her head to remove all negative thoughts, Lisanna thought it was a good moment to call her sister.

"Lisaaaaaaaa!" Was the first thing she heard when the video got connected, seeing her sister by her computer.

"Mira-nee! I saw the wedding pictures! I just started to miss everyone." Lisanna said with a soft smile.

"Not too jealous of seeing Natsu with another girl?" Mirajane asked, seeming quite uncomfortable.

"He's a free man, he can do whatever he wants!" Lisanna exclaimed with a laugh.

"What?" Mirajane said slightly confused. "He's not with you anymore?"

"I never told you? We broke up months ago!"

"Oh god! I have to tell Lucy!" Mirajane exclaimed happily, trying to reach for her cellphone.

"I'll start to think you like this Lucy more than me!" Lisanna said, half pouting, half smiling.

"No! Don't be silly." Mirajane said, looking directly at LIsanna by the camera. "I love you a lot! You my little sister! It's only that I think Lucy fits more with Natsu. You should see them together!" Another sound came which made Mirajane gasped. "It's Elfman and Evergreen! Come here! Lisanna's on!"

Lisanna laughed as her brother started to cry happily about seeing her.

But she kept note in a corner of her mind that she'll have to meet her one day, Natsu's Lucy.

****Omake 4 - Epilogue**

"I'm telling you Lu-chan, we only knew about Lisanna not being with Natsu after the wedding! By that time, you were avoiding all things about Natsu so I never had the chance to tell you!" Levy tried to explain to her friend, installed on the couch.

A month had passed since Natsu had decided to live at Lucy's apartment. Nothing more had happen since. Lucy was down to not let Natsu have his way. Not yet. She wanted to just not rush. But she somewhat wonder if she just wasn't simply scared again. Maybe it was all just an illusion.

"I know now, Levy-chan. I'm not mad anymore." Lucy responded, bringing another bag of chips, then sitting next to her friend. They didn't have the time to have a nice chat recently and they had took an afternoon to watch movies and talk.

"Then how are the things with Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Good. I think. It's still weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. I want to take things slow, yet I feel like we never been separated." Lucy said, eating chips.

"So why are you restraining yourself? Just be with him. Don't think."

Lucy pondered on this. "Let's stop this talk for now. I need inspiration!" She added, taking on of the movies and opening the TV.

Few days later, Levy's words were still in the writer's mind.

"Guess who!" Lucy heard as her eyes were covered.

"Stop it Natsu!"

Natsu sat on her bed, grinning, as she was at her desk, still the white screen mocking her.

"No inspiration?"

"No. I wrote something last night… It's just not enough though." She responded in a sighed.

"Then, you want to go to Brasilia?" Natsu asked casually.

"What?" Lucy removed her glasses and looked at Natsu, surprised.

"I had a new contract for Brasilia. Leaving in 3 weeks."

Lucy was shocked. She just didn't know what to respond.

"So, you coming?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What is telling you that I'll say yes?"

"Because you love me." Natsu responded, flashing her his smile she loved so much.

Thinking about the small conversation she had with Levy, she only smiled at him. "What make you so sure?"

He didn't respond. He only took her hand in his, and brought her closer to him. He then put his arms around her waist and looked at her in her eyes.

"Because of the way you look at me. The way your heart beats faster when I'm next to you. And…" Natsu pulled her toward him, making her fall on him on the bed. "I don't want to go without you. It wouldn't be as fun."

Not getting up from his embrace, Lucy let herself succumb. Tears were threatening to fall as she snuggle on him.

"I do need inspirations for my next book and going out of the country would be a great push. And I can always send drafts by email…" Lucy mumbled in his chest.

In a blink of eye, Natsu had change their position for him to be on top of her. He gave her a smile that warmed her completely.

Her new summer was starting.

Full of new promises.

With her Natsu.

* * *

The more I read it back, the less I like it. Ok, it's not true. It's only few things that I would like to change but... urg. So yeah.

Oh well. I think it's the longest oneshot I ever did. It's disturbing. I also wanted to do way more Omakes since I had bunch of ideas (like Erza and Jellal or Cana or at the bachelorette) but... I got lazy. Anyway, I won't write any NaLu for anytime soon. Natsu is compliacated to interpret and seriously, at some point, I was arguing with Lucy in my head. Anyway.

Review, please?


End file.
